


Rebirth of ancient secret.

by Pengolene



Series: The Guardian of the Pharoah [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Duel Monsters, Kidnapping, Magical Tattoos, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengolene/pseuds/Pengolene
Summary: A young girl is born into the world, her mother dead and her father leaving her at the hospital. Growing up in a rundown orphanage for 10 years being being adopted by a loving family.Little did she know that her life was going to be a wild adventure.Suffering from confusing dark nightmares and strange things start happening when she turns 17, she runs away to discover the meaning of it all, only to return a year later with her arms covered in starts monster tattoos that hold the secrets of who she is.But can she uncover the meaning of it all? Who was she and more important what was she? And what does this all have to do with the spirit living within Yugi's puzzle?Finally returning after her year long disappearance, Lillian has to embark on a perilous journey to Duelist Kingdom to protect her brother and save Mokuba, while trying to uncover the secrets of her past...
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Original Female Character(s), Mutou Yuugi & Original Female Character(s), Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: The Guardian of the Pharoah [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127420
Kudos: 1





	1. Long ago...

One day 5 thousand years ago...

Pharaoh Aknamkanon's first wife has given birth to a little baby boy, skin a soft caramel colour, crimson eyes, black hair with red tips and blond bangs. He came screaming into the world, his mother leaving the earth before she could hold her child. The king's heart hurt dearly at the loss of his queen, for he loved her the most. He would bury her the following day in a tomb he had built for her many years ago. But at the moment he had his son to think of and...His second wife who was also with child, and would give birth any day now...

That night, a woman's scream echoed through the halls of the palace, Pharaoh Aknamkanon rushed to his remaining wife's chambers to find her on her knees on the floor, grasping her swollen stomach in pain as a clear liquid was sweeping down her legs...the baby was coming...Off in the distance, dark storm clouds started filling the skies, creeping closer to the palace...the woman lay on her bed as the high priest and trusted friend of the Pharaoh helped the poor soon to be mother as her screams grew louder and louder...the storm clouds growing closer and closer, blocking out the light of the full moon...a crack of lightening brightened up the sky as the cries of a new baby girl was sounded...a baby girl who was born with a powerful spirit inside her.  
The Pharaoh entered to see his second child that had been born today, the priest handing the small child to her father before her mother could. She too has light caramel coloured skin, but her other features were somewhat strange...her eyes were two different colours...the one a dark blood red and the other a soft shade of chestnut brown, the base of her hair as raven black and the tips were a soft blond shade. As strange as she looked, she was indeed beautiful. He walked over to balcony, the dark clouds parting to reveal the light of the full, a beam of its light landing on the new born girl. The Pharaoh claimed that she would be a child of the night, while her brother would be a child of the sun. As he walked back in, to his shock, the woman who had given birth to his daughter...was gone...  
He asked the priest where she went and he answered that he didn't even see her leaving. Handing the child to the priest, Aknamkanon quickly headed down the halls, commanding the guards to go search for the missing woman.   
Many hours passed but still no sign of her...the now single parent of two children gave up the search for his second wife, choosing to raise his son and daughter in his own with the help of the priest...standing just outside the palace wearing a black cloak, was the woman...starting to chant...

"For the suffering you have caused to me, I curse you and your family to suffer until your dying day...may your children never find peace until the wrongs you have done onto me..."...and with that she vanished in a cloud of smoke...  
Inside the palace...Aknamkanon was standing in his children's room, both of them sleeping peacefully. He opened the small golden box be held in his hands and took out the necklace that held the blue jewel, the one that held the spirit of the goddess of the sea. He leaned over his daughter's basket, and placed the necklace around her neck, "May you always be safe and may she always protect to my little moon child..."

Back to the present day...  
Almost a year has passed since Lillian left...

It was late in the evening in Domino City, everyone was mostly asleep except for one spiky haired kid who was currently sitting awake in his room, and the lamp on his table was his only light source. 16 year old Yugi Muto. Things had been rough for him ever since his sister had gone missing. He was once again lonely with no friends except for this one girl in his class who was always nice to him. His heart hurt deeply and he missed his big sister...his best friend. And he constantly worried about her...whether or not she was ok...the only reassurance he received was a postcard that was delivered to the game shop once a month, with the words "I'm ok" written on it. At least it was a sign that she was alive...  
He was currently sitting at his desk, once again working on the puzzle his grandpa had given him. He had been trying to put it together for 8 years now...each time trying to construct it but failing over and over again...however this time...it felt different. The puzzle was slowly coming together, a shape starting to form...he knew he was close. Dark clouds were forming in the sky outside...

Somewhere else in the world...

A young girl with long black hair was currently sitting in the room she was staying in, writing something in a book. Around her neck hung two necklaces, the one held a blue jewel, and the other held a Blue-Eyes White Dragon pendant. She was too focused on what she was writing in her book to notice the sky starting to darken with storm clouds...

He was very close now. Excitement started to fill him from head to toe as he realised he only had a few pieces left to go...soon be would be able to make his wish...  
One by one he set the pieces in place until only one remained...he picked up the last piece, it felt heavy in his hand as he carefully places it in place....

A lightning bolt shattered through the sky...he picked up the completed puzzle and looked at it with pride as he had finally finished it...but...the eye that was in front of it started to glow and suddenly a the room was consumed in a bright light, Yugi's shadow that was painted on the wall behind him changed, the same eye that was on the Millennium Puzzle formed on the shadows forehead...

A storm had started raging outside. The girl got up and quickly closed the window, the jewel that hung around her neck began to glow as well as her eyes, and a symbol appearing on her forehead...flashing images spread through her mind as she felt a surge of power shoot through her. She let out a scream as light consumed the room...before she blacked out and collapsed on the floor...

The light had died down and Yugi stood in the middle of his room, the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck. His grandpa came up to check on him, opening his grandson's door, "Everything ok in here Yugi?" the young boy turned to his grandfather and smiled with a nod. "Alright. You should get to bed soon...its 1 in the morning..." the old man said, "Alright, Grandpa. Goodnight." he called out to his grandfather as he left. The boy set the completed puzzle on his desk before getting into bed, closing his eyes...in the back of his mind he had a feeling that things were going to change...maybe he would even see Lillian again...

She gasps as she woke up, panting hard and trembling like crazy. What had just happened? Why was she so scared all of a sudden? And...

She got up packing her things as quickly as possible; grabbing her passport and the credit card her boyfriend had given her. Putting on her black hoodie, she rushed out the apartment and onto the streets, running as fast as she could to the nearest bus stop. She needed to get home. She needed to catch the next plane to Domino City as quickly as possible...she didn't know why but she needed to make sure her little brother was ok...because she knew in the back of her mind that her brother was in trouble and that something bad was coming...

Lillian Muto was finally going home...


	2. Finally returned...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When something is lost and finds it's way back to you...

It had been a long day for Yugi Muto, who was currently sitting at the dining table with his grandpa, having dinner. The boy's mother was working late that evening and his father was away on a business trip or something. He was barely home, always leaving to go somewhere for his work. Sometimes even months at a time. But that never happened when Lillian was still around. They had grown a strong father, daughter relationship over the years and he took it hard when she left. Everyone took it hard, especially Yugi...

He had recently made a whole group of friends who made him feel less lonely and unhappy. Friends who liked him for who he was and stood by his side no matter what. Joey, Tristan, Teà and Bakura. They were there for him when he needed them and they'd always have fun together...but that didn't help fill the void in his heart...

He picked at the food on his plate, thinking through the events of the day...starting with a calculus test in the first lesson (Of which Joey didn't study for since he was asking for notes before the bell rang), handing in his report on the Ming Dynasty in history, (Of which he was very proud of since his grandpa helped him), a normal lunch, (Tristen and Joey flinging food at each other) and nothing else really exciting about school...then Seto Kaiba showing up at the game shop, wanting to buy Yugi's grandpa's Blue-Eyes White Dragon but having to leave empty handed. But Yugi had a feeling that wasn't going to be the last time they would have an encounter with the child-billionaire. He seemed quite determined to get his hands on that card but grandpa wouldn't give it. It had too much sentimental value to it since it was given to him by a close friend...close friend...

...A close friend...

Yugi let out a sigh as the those words played over and over again in his mind...Solomon Muto could clearly see something was bothering his grandson, "So...anything exciting happen at school today?", "Hm?" the boy looked up from his half eaten plate of food, "Oh um...no, not really. Just the usual stuff..." he answered in a soft voice as he looked back down at his food..."I can see there's something heavy on your heart...I am here to listen my boy.", the old man said as he kept his eyes on him, knowing what exactly what was bothering the young boy..."It's just...it's been so long since we've gotten anything from Lillian...I'm starting to wonder if she's..." he fought back the tears as the images of his sister lying somewhere dying or already dead filled his mind, making him tremble. With a soft smile on his face, Solomon put his hand over his grandsons, "I'm sure she's fine Yugi. Maybe it's just taking sometime for the postcard to get here." "I know...I just miss her...", "I do too. I miss watching you two fool around in my game shop when you should have been doing your chores." the old man said as he thought back to when Yugi and Lillian were still little, letting out a soft chuckle as the memory of the two pretended to be knights on an epic quest to save the kingdom, using the brooms they were supposed to be using to sweep in the shop as swords and horses as instead. Yugi smiled as he remembered some of those times too, "Yeah, she always found a way to make anything boring fun. Although that would get us into trouble." he said sadly, "I just want her back...it's been almost a year now..." "I know it's been hard for you to be without her. But a lot has changed as well. You have a great group of friends now who will never let you down. And who will stand by your side through thick and thin. I mean Joey and Tristen use to bully you quite a bit back then, and now look at you all." he said trying to cheer up the boy. "I know...but they still can't replace my Lilly..." he mumbled softly as he stood up and took his dishes to the kitchen, throwing the uneaten food in the dustbin before setting his plate in the sink. "I have homework to go do..." he called out to his grandpa as he headed up to his room...leaving the old man behind to clear the table. He sighed to himself. He had to admit he was also worried about his granddaughter...but he knew she could take care of herself. She was a strong girl. And somehow he had a feeling that she would be back soon...or maybe that was just him hoping she would...

Yugi closed his bedroom door behind him, looking over at his open school bag that held the homework for the following day, which he wasn't in the mood to do. Instead, he walked over to his bed, crouching down and pulled out a shoe box that was tucked away safely under his bed. Sitting on the floor, he stared at the box for a few long moments before opening it. Inside were a bunch of old photos and 11 postcards. Carefully taking out some of the photos, he slowly looked through them. Each one holding the image of a favourite event or memory of when Yugi and Lillian were kids. Everything from vacations to birthdays to silly things that happened, like when the two of them were trying to bake a cake for their grandpa's birthday and failed horrible. When their parents got home, the kitchen was a mess. There was flour, sugar, bowls, utensils, anything you could think have scattered around the kitchen, the two young culprits standing in the middle of the mess, holding up what looked like a mash of chocolate icing and mushy cake, a smile on their faces. Despite this, the two adults just laughed and dad fetched the camera and snapped a picture of the two messy kids. A tear ran down the boy's cheek as he stared at the very photo. Both of them standing there covered in flour and chocolate. He slowly ran his finger over Lillian's cheek on the photo...the door opened slightly as Solomon peeked in ever so slightly seeing his grandson sitting there as the boy went through the photos...the old man feel a tear run down his cheek as well...

Sitting on a plane that was about to depart was a girl, she had sapphire like eyes, her arms covered in weird tattoos (or they seemed to be tattoos), she had two necklaces around her neck, one carried a jewel, the other held a pendant that looked like a dragon. She was wearing a plain white shirt, very short denim blue jeans, black stockings and knee high black leather high heel boots and a black hoodie was tied around her waist. She stared out the window lost in thought. "Alright, could all passengers fasten their seat belts as we are about to depart to Domino City Airport. We hope you enjoy your flight with us." the pilot announced over the intercom. She let out a soft sigh as she continued you stare out the window...

The following day...

Night had fallen over Domino City as Yugi was walking home from the hospital with his grandpa, a smile on the young boys' face. The evening had been quite eventful; what with Yugi beating Kaiba after the billionaires had ripped up his grandpa's Blue-Eyes Card after duelling him. When they reached the game shop, there was a note taped to the front door. Curious Yugi took it off and read it...his eyes widening...

I was here earlier and no one was home. I didn't know when you guys would be back so I'm staying with friend for the night...

Hope to see you soon...

Lilly

Yugi's heart swelled with joy. Smiling widely as he turned to his grandpa..."She was here! Lillian's finally come home!"

Back at the Kaiba Corp building...

Seto marched into his office, clearly very confused and upset, slamming the door open..."how could I lose?! How could I lose to him!?" he shouted at himself walking to his desk when he noticed that his chair was facing the window, the reflection of someone sitting in it could be seen in the glass. He growled already mad. Just what he needed. Someone breaking into his office and thinking they were worthy of sitting in his chair. He clenched his fists and spoke in a low tone, already pissed off at the fact that he lost to an amateur like Yugi Muto, "Look whoever you are, you have 5 seconds to get the hell out of my chair and my building before I throw you out the...", "Is that the way you treat an old friend?" the figure in the chair interrupted him as she slowly turned around, the billionaires eyes widening when he was met with those same beautiful sapphire eyes he last saw close to a year ago. He felt his heart suddenly grow warm as the girl in before him slowly stood up. Her appearance was different than what he remembers. Her hair reached just past her shoulders and was dyed light blue at the tips. And her arms were covered in rather odd looking tattoos. (Not that he minded)...She slowly made her way to him, a soft smile on her delicate lips, "You seemed surprised to see me..." She spoke as she stood before the billionaire, whose face was frozen in a state of shock but also happiness. He reached out hesitantly to stroke her cheek, wanting to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His fingers gently rested on the soft skin of her left cheek as he stared into her eyes. She reached up and laid her hand over his as she kept smiling. Seto started to smile, before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a deep kiss. She proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck return to kiss as it felt like it had been decades since she last saw the man she loved...

They stayed in each other's embrace for what seemed to be others to them, afraid to let the other go...

Maybe losing one little duel wasn't so bad...


	3. To the past and back again.

Many years ago...  
A five year old 'Yami' was woken from his sleep by a loud noise coming from the room across the hall. Quickly getting out of bed, he hurried towards the source of the noise, the flames of the torches brightening up the hall ways started to flicker as a sudden breeze swept through the palace. Pushing open the golden doors, the small prince was met with the shocking sight of his sister's room...everything was a mess. The furniture was either out of place or some how flipped over or even broken, the drapes were torn or broken pieces of vases were scattered across the floor. And sitting in the middle of the room, trembling and sobbing softly, was little Femi. The worried boy carefully made his way over to her, noticing her hair had changed and was now completely black..."Femi...are you OK?" He asked as he kneeled down in front of her, his eyes widening. Her hands were covered in cuts and dripping heavily with blood which fell onto the floor. Tears were streaming down her cheeks...as well as both her eyes were glowing bright red..."I...it happened a...again..." She muttered in a whisper tone just as the children's father entered the room, along with a few guards who had heard the noise...all their eyes fixated on the two siblings on the floor...

Back to the present...

Waking up the following morning, Seto found himself in his blue painted bedroom, lying in only his boxers. The other side of his king sized bed...empty. Slowly sitting up, he glanced around the room, trying to locate his girlfriend who had stayed over the previous night. Memories of the previous evening flooding his mind...

Flashback...

Seto had called for his limo to take him and Lillian to his mansion, Mokuba had been taken home earlier as it had started getting late. The couple spoke briefly on the way to Seto's home, unable to keep themselves apart; they soon pulled each other into a passionate kiss which lasted until they reached the manor, which proceeded into the billionaire's bedroom...

End flash back

A smile played on his lips as he got out of bed and tried to locate his shirt from the previous day. After a few minutes of searching, he gave up and headed to his closet and pulled out his blue night gown. Before putting it on, he noticed the baby blue bra laying on his night stand. He walked over to the bed, picking up the piece of female underwear, starting to blush a little as images of Lillian popped into his mind. Before anything else could happen, his bedroom door was flung open. Quickly turning around to face the person coming in, he hid the bra behind his back. In the doorway stood his little brother Mokuba, a sleepy expression on his face indicating that he just woke up. "Uh...Mokuba, what are you doing up this early?" The older brother asked his little brother, trying to avoid the fact that he was currently holding something provocative behind his back. Looking at his big brother curiously, "I heard something downstairs." He answered innocently. "It's probably nothing..." Seto told Mokuba, knowing who might be downstairs..."Well, I'm going to check it out anyway." And with that the young boy headed down stairs. "Mokuba wait!" He called out after the black haired boy, dropping the bra and running after him.

Seto found his brother standing frozen in the kitchen doorway, staring at something. Wondering what he was seeing, the young billionaire walked over to his brother and peered into the kitchen, "What...is...it..." He couldn't finish his sentence as he caught sight of his girl. She was standing at the stove, busy making fried eggs. She hummed softly as she wasn't yet aware of the two sets of eyes watching her. Seto seemed to be mesmerized by her, she was wearing his blue button up shirt from the day before, only the top four buttons were fastened, leaving her smooth, slim stomach exposed, as well as her baby blue pair of pyjama shorts, which he had to admit sat perfectly along her curved hips and lower waist and framed the base of her long skinny legs. His eyes traced every line and curve of her beautiful figure, the sleeves of the shirt she wore was rolled up to her elbows, revealing some of her tattoos, which Seto had to say looked good on her...he began to blush when he his eyes reached her chest, remembering at she wasn't wearing...

"Lillian!" Mokuba exclaimed, pulling Seto from his daydream. The girl turned and smiled at them as the small boy ran to her, wrapping his arms around her mid-section, having missed her. She giggled and leaned down and hugged him in return before kissing his forehead. "It's good to see you again Mokuba." She said smiling before glancing up at the still blushing billionaire. Shaking her head as she kept a smile on her face, nudging her head to him, indicating him to come closer. He followed her silent order and once he was close enough, she pulled him into the hug, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. The three friends let go of each other after a bit, "I thought you guys might be hungry so I made breakfast..." She said, taking the pan of fried eggs off the stove before turning it off..."Especially you Mr. Kaiba." She whispered softly as she winked at Seto, making his cheeks grow hot. Mokuba didn't seem to notice as he was too preoccupied with the kitchen table covered in warm food, bacon, eggs, French toast, normal toast, flapjacks, pancakes..."Hey Lillian, when did you wake up?" The small boy asked as he took a seat at the table. "I've been up for a while, couldn't really sleep after sunrise." She kept humming as she sat down, Seto sitting beside her and the three started dishing up...Seto nearly dropped his fork when he felt someone rub their foot against his leg. Looking over at Lillian who was innocently eating a piece of French toast, watching him out of the corner of her eye, "Something wrong Seto?" She asked with a smirk. 'Gosh she's such a tease...' He thought to himself as he kept eating, never taking his eyes off her. Mokuba was rambling about everything that Lillian had missed in the past year, she nearly choked on a piece of bacon when Mokuba mentioned the duel that Seto had lost and the name 'Yugi Muto' passed the table. Looking at her oddly, "Um are you OK?" Seto asked concerned as something had caught her off guard. She just shook her head slightly and smiled as she looked at him, "Y-yeah, I'm OK. Just...surprised." "I anyway think that's enough stories for today. Mokuba, go upstairs and get ready for school." Seto spoke. The young boy nodded and ran upstairs, "And no running!" He shouted back to his little brother, "Whatever." The cheeky boy shouted back already half up the stairs.

"He's not the only one..." Lillian hummed as she wiped away a dribble of syrup on Seto's bottom lip..."...that should be getting ready." Their eyes met as she leaned up, giving him a gentle kiss. "And maybe...I could join you..." She whispered almost seductively. And that was the last straw. Quickly standing up, Seto grabbed Lillian and flung her over his right shoulder, carrying her upstairs. She let out a small shriek and giggle, "What do you think you're doing?" Seto just smirked, "You've been teasing me all morning...it's time for a little payback."   
And with that they disappeared into the billionaire's bedroom...

Later...  
Mokuba had been dropped off at school and the two love birds had arrived at the Kaiba Corp building, giving each other one last kiss before parting. Seto heading up to his office while Lillian located her black, motor bike, thinking it was finally time to go see her little brother...


	4. Sibling reunion

At school...

Yugi and Joey were currently on the playground, Yugi looking through Joey's Duel Monsters deck trying to see how he could help his friend. Across the street, standing against a tree with the hood of her jacket pulled over her head, her blue eyes watched her little brother. It had been a year since she last saw him, and she had to admit he had changed. He was friends with one of the guys that use to bully him, the guy she used to beat up every time he would hurt her Yugi. But they seemed to be getting along pretty well which she had to admit was a shock to her. But if he was happy, then she was happy too. Her eyes fell upon the thing that hung around her brother's neck, what did he call it again? The Millennium Puzzle...so he had completed it. Lillian had to admit she was rather impressed at the fact that he had finished, after all it did take him 8 years. She reached up, unconsciously running her fingers over the jewel that hung around her neck as it start to glow slightly.

A breeze blew over the playground just as the bell rung. Joey and Yugi were about to head back to class when Yugi saw the figure standing beside a tree across the street. The hood on the figures head hid most of her face but he could see her eyes...a set of perfect blue eyes...those of which the spiky haired boy knew all too well..."Lilly?" He mumbled as he rushed over to the fence, wanting to take a closer look to make sure that it was who he thought it was, his heart racing as he hoped that it was her...but just as he reached the fence, a truck drove passed, momentarily hiding the figure from Yugi's sight. And after the truck passed, the figure was gone. The young boy stood there in despair, his hopes slowly falling as Joey ran up to him, "Hey, everything OK Yug? You look like you saw a ghost or somethin." The concerned blond asked his short friend. "Yeah...everything's fine...we should get to class. We're late!" Both boys ran to class as fast as they could. Yugi was dead certain that he saw her...even if it was for a brief moment. It had to be...the note that was left at on the Game shop door was proof that it was her.

Not too far from the school, a black motorcycle was seen driving away...

Solomon Muto was currently doing stock take in the backroom when he heard the front door of the store swing open. Setting down the clipboard he was currently holding and he headed to the front of the store, when he heard..."Hey old man! What does it take to get some service in this place?"...that voice...that sweet soothing voice he had come to know so well over the past few years...

Walking into the main area of the shop as quickly as he could, seeing his adopted granddaughter standing there with a smile on her face. Solomon froze in place as his old heart grew warm with an overwhelming amount of joy; it felt as if he would start cry crying. "Long time no see old man?" The cheeky girl giggled as she ran to her grandfather, and they hugged each other. Lillian still remembering the first time he had hugged her, the day she joined the Muto family. After a few moments they let go of each other, "Wh-where have you been? Where did you go?" The old man bamboozled her with questions as he wanted a full explanation as to why she had left. "Easy grandpa, I'll explain everything once Yugi gets home." It felt almost foreign to say her little brothers name...considering the fact that she had still kept him a secret from Seto...but that would be a problem for another day. "So how has he been...?" She spoke softly as she leaned against the counter, the old man could tell the matter of her brother hurt her deeply. "He took it really hard. We all did. We were so worried about you...why did you leave? I mean we could have helped you if you were having problems with nightmares and...", " It's not as easy as that." She interrupted him as she stood up straight, looking frightened almost. Solomon looking at her oddly, "What do you mean it's not that easy?" Lillian stood in silence for a while before stepping back, "On one of the islands I went to visit....something...weird happened...", she began to speak, looking down at the floor, "I was laying on the empty beach and fell asleep...having a nightmare again...but it was different than before...and when I woke up, I had these on my arms." She pulled off her hoodie, revealing her tattooed covered arms. The old man's eyes widened at this, "Oh my..." He walked over to her to exam the strange markings on the girl's skin.

"And that's not the weirdest thing..." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a Duel Monsters deck, "I started collecting these after I found this particular one." She searches through her cards until she found the one she was looking for and handed it to her grandfather. He carefully took it and nearly had a heart attack when he saw..."The Silent Siren?! But this card is only a rumour! How did you get it?" The frantic man said as he gazed at the card in amazement, checking to see if it was real. The card was only a rumour because of the amount of power it had. When placed face down on the field, the Sirens special would activate and for each turn the Sirens Song would add 500ATK and DEF points to the other monsters on the Sirens side of the field...but there was much more...but that's for another story.

"I was staying at a hotel in New York when one night the windows flew open. I woke up instantly and found the card lying on the windowsill." Lillian explained. "Well either that was extreme luck or...." "Destiny..." The girl finished her grandfather's sentence. "But what do you notice about the Siren on the card grandpa?" She asked. Solomon looked closely at the mermaid picture on the card and his eyes went wild in surprise...the mermaids arms were covered in the same tattoos that were on the arms of his granddaughter... "But how is this...possible?" He spoke looking from Lillian back to the card frantically before Lillian took the card and set it back in her deck. "I don't know. It...Scares me...I don't know what to do..." She looked down in despair. The old man smiled and looked at her, taking her hand in his, "Whatever it is, we'll figure this out, as a family." 

Lillian smiled at the short old man and placed a kiss on his forehead, "Thanks grandpa."

A few hours later...

Yugi and Joey were walking to the Game shop after school, Yugi going to help Joey assemble a new Duel Monsters deck. First thing they noticed when they reached the shop, was a black motorcycle parked outside. Figuring it was just a customer, the boys headed inside; Grandpa was currently putting up a poster for a tournament, humming softly to himself. "Hey grandpa." "Afternoon gramps." The boys greeted, the old man turned to them and smiled, but not his usual smile. This was the face he normally put on whenever he was hiding something. "Afternoon boys." He said with a chuckle, "Joey I'm guessing you're here for Duel Monsters cards." "Yep. Yugi's gonna help me put together a new deck." The blond said proudly, "Well then, let's see what we've got for you." Grandpa said heading to the counter. "Say grandpa, whose bike, is parked outside?"...

..."That would be mine pip-squeak."...

...everyone turned their eyes to the girl standing in the door way which led to the stairs going up to the living area. Her arms folded across her chest, she had removed her leather boots some time ago and stood in her black stockings,short blue jeans and black long sleeve shirt (that covered up the girl's tattoos). Yugi felt like his heart had just stopped as he stared at her indisbelief, while Joey just stood there confused and obviously awestruck by this girl. "L...Lilly?" Yugi muttered as he felt tears forming in his eyes. Lillian couldn't help but smile at him, feeling tears in her eyes too."What? You look like you saw a ghost." She giggled as she opened her arms; Yugi smiled widely before running onto her arms and hugged her tightly, a tear running down his cheek as she hugged him back just as tight, "Y-You're back!" He exclaimed as he looked up at her with those same puppy like eyes she had missed. Running her fingers over his cheek wiping away his tears as her own tears started to run. "I said I would be back." The two siblings embraced each other again before letting go and looking at Joey who was well...kinda scared considering she was the one that use to beat him up when he picked on Yugi..."Uh...hey Lillian. Long time no see." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Lillian could only chuckle at the blond boy. 


	5. The night it went wrong

Back in Egypt...  
Two years after the incident...  
It was late in the afternoon, the weather was warm and dry. Everything seemed peaceful besides the servants cleaning upthe throne room which was in a state of chaos. Broken bits andpieces of furniture, vases, even one of the pillars that helped asa support structure for the roof had been cracked. PharaohAknamkanon was pacing back and forth in front of his throne, ascowl on his face as he was deep in thought. His close friend, the high priest was watching him worriedly. Giving a heavy sigh, the pharaoh sat down in his throne, rubbing his forehead, "Itsbecoming worse. This is her third out burst this week. Something has to be done. She's going to end up hurtingsomeone or worse." The priest had to admit that Femi's strange'condition' was getting worse. Her outbursts were becomingstronger, each time the radius of the dark power surge's thaterupted from the small girl would grow, causing more damageand destruction. Luckily nobody was ever hurt, but who new howlong it would be before someone ended up injured...morespecifically the young prince. The two of them were inseparable. Their brother-sister bound was very strong, which could bedangerous considering Femi's unexplained gift... Or should itrather be called a curse?

After a few more moments of silence, Pharaoh Aknamkanonspoke, "There's only one thing we can do to stop this...". Thepriest looked at him confused before realising what he meant, his eyes widening, " My Pharaoh you can't mean..."  
"Its the only way to ensure that whatever is living within mydaughter is permanently sealed away."  
"But she's just a child. Doing this to her could have catastrophicconsequences. Please you must reconsider..."  
"Silence!" The Pharaoh bellowed as he slammed his fist downonto the armrest of his throne. "She is a danger to herself andeveryone around her. This is the only way to protect everyonefrom her." The priest sighed as he knew, once the Pharaoh hadhis mind set on something, nothing would change it. "When doyou wish to do this my king?" He asked hesitantly. "Tonight," Aknamkanon said, quickly standing up, "Please ensure thateverything is ready." Just as he was about to leave, the priestspoke, "And who will be doing the task?". Pausing for a moment, " I'll engrave the incantation into her flesh myself." With thoselast words, he left.

Little did the Pharaoh know that there had been someonelistening to all this, his son. Horrified by what his father wasgoing to do, the young boy quickly ran to his sisters chamber...

Back to the present...

The following days were nothing but bliss. Having Lillian back home was a blessing to everyone, Yugi got his sister back, grandpa had both his grandchildren together again and Seto had the love of his life back. Lillian would spend the afternoon and early evening with her family and the evenings she would spend Seto. And every night it would end the same, both of them tangled up in bedsheets, their clothes spread out across the floor as if they exploded from the naked forms. With her head resting on his chest as she slept, listening to the sounds of his steady heartbeat, feeling safe and calm being close to him. Seto admired the woman in his arms, gently tracing the lines of her tattoos, having missed her deeply within the last year when she was away. He would never let her go again. However this was not to last, for a few days later he had to leave, or at least his mind forced him to. Needing to find his own answers and going on a journey of his own.

The day that Seto left, he asked Lillian to watch over Mokuba and keep an eye on the company while he was away. While intrusting the key of his private safe to his little brother, Seto gave the passcodes to his girlfriend, so that if anyone wanted to get the secret documents of the KaibaCorp, they would have to get both his brother and Lillian. And he knew for a fact that Lillian wouldn't let anything happen to Mokuba while he was gone. However no one suspected the oncoming threat. One night, arriving at the Kaiba Manor after spending the afternoon with her little brother and getting to know his friends, Lillian found the place in shambles, turned over and broken furniture scattered across the floor. And Mokuba was nowhere to be found. Panicking, she searched every room for the small boy but found nothing. Guilt settling within her heart. How could she have so careless? How could she have left him on his own? If only she wasn't so scared to tell her family that she was close the Kaiba brothers and that she was dating the eldest, considering that he and Yugi were enemies after their duel, these thoughts clouded her mind and distracted her from seeing the treat of someone going after Mokuba.

Finding her way to Mokuba's room in the last ditch hope that he would have hidden there and evade the men that broke into the house. But she would it empty, except for a small envelope on the nightstand near and open window, a soft breeze blowing through it, making the curtains waving gently over the wooden frames. Walking over and carefully picking up the envelope, making sure it wasn't rigged or anything. Once she knew it was safe, she slowly opened it, removing the letter which was held inside. Folding open the smooth piece of paper, noting that the message was hand written in black ink, the swirls and curves of the delicate penmanship was almost sinister yet indicated a hint of softness to it. Standing in the shadow of the full moons glows, Lillian nearly dropped the parchment that she held within her shaking hands:

To the dear Lillian,

You may not be aware of this but I've been keeping a close eye on you my sweet creature. I know nearly everything about you, that your father abandoned you the night of your birth, meeting the Kaiba boys when you were only a mere 9 years of age, being taken in by the Muto family, even your unexpected disappearance almost a year ago. And I even know of the places you've visited while you were...missing. You're not very good at covering your tracks my dear.

And let's not forget those markings which mysteriously came to be on your pale skin. I have to say, the small orange and blue starfish on your right shoulder is quite beautiful and detailed.

Lillian took a moment to process what she had just read. Had someone been following her? She had been so careful to keep her whereabouts of the last year unknown. Not even Seto could find and she made sure of that. She made sure never to stay in the same place for too long to avoid drawing attention to herself. Every month she was in a different location. She also made sure to keep her contact with her friends and family to a minimum, only send postcards to Yugi. And the only people to know of her tattoos were Grandpa and Seto (for special reasons...). She hadn't even told Yugi for the sake of keeping him from worrying about her; he had enough things to stress about. And whenever she was around other people she wore long sleeve shirts or hoodies to cover up the markings. So how could some else know about them? She rubbed her right shoulder uncomfortably; this person knew details of her tattoos that no one besides she knew. She had taken time to photograph and map out the details of the images of her skin and kept those pictures well hidden under her bed...

She continued reading:

Now don't be frightened, your secret is safe with me...for now.

Now back to the matter at hand, you have something I need and I have something you want. Well two things actually; your dear lover's brother, and the meaning to those images on your arms. If you hand over what I desire, I will, in return, give you both items you want. Sounds fair don't it?

So here's what you're going to do. In the left drawer is a ticket to a cruise ship heading for the Duellist Kingdom one week from now, as well as a special VIP card made just for you. You'll need it to be able to get onto the ship. Once at the island, you'll be escorted to my castle where you will 'willingly' hand over what I need and I will hand over sweet little Mokuba Kaiba and the information I know of your little secret.

Be warned, if you try to give me false information, I won't hesitate to harm you and your dear brother.

Yours truly,

M.P

What was this guy playing at? And how could he know something that Lillian had spent a year searching for? As suspicious as this sounded and how badly she wanted to get answers, her first priority was to get Mokuba back safe and sound and protect her brother from whoever this was. She pulled open the lift side drawer of the dresser and sure enough there was a ticket and the VIP card attached to blue strap. Looking out the window at the lonely pale moon, she clenched the card and the letter in her hands before shoving them into her pockets and leaving the empty house, heading home.

However, things were just getting worse, and it was like fate was laughing at the poor girl. When arriving at the game shop, an ambulance was parked outside, surround by people, Yugi standing by the door with his friends surrounding him and her mother standing at the open doors of the vehicle. Walking faster to see what was going on; she caught the last few glances of her grandpa being loaded into the back of the ambulance. She froze in place, she saw his eyes, and they were for better word empty, emotionless as if nothing was going on inside his head. She ran to her mother and asked what had happened but there wasn't any time to explain as the paramedics pushed Lillian out of the way to get into the ambulance and helped her mother in as well before the doors closed and drove off at a high speed. Standing there for a moment before turning towards her brother, there was a look up utter despair on his face, an expression she'd never seen that sweet innocent face showed before. She was utterly confused and considered for her brother and yet she was at a loss of words and all she could say was, "What happened?"

It took some time for Yugi to explain what happened. That he had been forced to play shadow game against a guy named Maximillian Pegasus and when he didn't win, grandpa's soul was stolen. However when he talked about the event, it was as if he was speaking for someone else, similar to when Seto told Lillian about the duel he had with Yugi. It was as if someone else had taken control of her brother and she didn't like the sound of that one bit. And what the hell was a 'shadow game'? But that's a discussion for another day. Right now she had to focus on her brother and what happened to her grandpa and Mokuba's kidnapping. After her mother called the house, saying that she would be staying at the hospital with grandpa for the night, everyone went home late, wanting to stay with Yugi longer but they needed to go home. Lillian ensured Yugi ate and got to bed before heading to her own room. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against the dark piece of wood before slowly sliding down to sit on the floor, her knees pressed against her chest as she rested her head against the door, a deep sigh passing her lips. What the hell was going on? First Mokuba and then grandpa? It didn't take much thinking to figure out that M.P. stood for Maximillian Pegasus. Even a toddler could figure that out. But what did he want? What was he after? And why was he doing this to her family? One thing was for sure, he was a dangerous man and he needed to be stopped. Getting up from the floor, she walked over to her closet, opening it and pulling out a small locked metal box that sat on the top shelf behind a pile of books she picked up along her travels. The box was slightly dented in a few areas but it looked to be in good shape. She walked to her desk before setting the container down and took a moment to stare at it. Her initials were engraved on the lid along with a lily on the right corner. The box had been a gift from her father for her 12 birthday, something she could keep all her cherished items in. Pulling out the key she kept in her back pocket, she unlocked the box and slowly opened it. Inside was a mess of old photos from her childhood, her birthmothers necklace, which she pulled out and carefully examined the blue jewel it held, gently running her thumb over the smooth rock before hanging the necklace around her neck, hiding it underneath her shirt collar. She then searched through the photos she kept in the box before finding what she was looking for, she carefully picks up the old photo before sitting on her bed, staring at the picture. It was taken the day after Gozaburo disappeared when Seto took over KaibaCorp. Mokuba had called her over to celebrate the fact that their adoptive father was gone. She remembered how happy he sounded over the phone, to finally be free of that monster. She knew what this all would've meant for Seto as well. He had secured his future and the future of his brother. She had hoped he would change back to the boy she knew before he was adopted, and that she could finally introduce him and Mokuba to her family. But sadly that wouldn't be the case. With the issues she was developing and the fact that Seto now had a company to run, the meet up she had dreamed of for so long never came to pass. She looked at the photo as she was lost in her thoughts, the image was of the 3 friends sitting at Seto's new desk in the CEO's office, Lillian and Mokuba having the biggest smiles on their faces and while not many could see it, Seto was happy too). 

While she ran her thumb over the image the door to her bedroom slowly opened. She looked up at the door to find Yugi standing in the doorway, his eyes wet with tears. Putting the photo in her pocket, she stood up before walking over to him and wrapped her arms around him, hugged him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her and clung to her just like when he was younger. He started crying as she rubbed his back to try and calm him down, resting her head on top of his. She tired her best to calm her brother, pulling him to her bed and sitting down with him, her arms still around him. "Everything will be ok. We'll find a way to get grandpas soul back." She kept saying to him in a soft voice, starting to hum to him. Little did she know how her soothing voice calmed the young boys mind and lulled him to sleep. Feeling tired herself, she laid down still holding her brother to her chest like she did when they were younger, thinking about that first night they spent together in that very room.


	6. The journey begins

The week passed by too quickly for Lillian's liking. It was as if fate wanted to speed up time and bring worth the impending danger that would put many peoples' lives at risk. Everything was becoming too over whelming for the young girl. All the guilt and lies that hung on her shoulders was too much. Worrying about Seto and Mokuba and her grandpa was enough stress already. And now her brother had been dragged into this whole mess. A few days after the events of Mokuba's and grandpa's soul kidnappings, when Yugi had received an envelope containing a few cards with in it. One had a picture of a weird island on it, which they guessed was where the tournament was taking place, another had a ship sailing on the ocean, the third had a picture on the same glove and stars that came in the package Yugi got the day everything went to hell, the forth had a picture of gold and other treasures and the last one was, well, blank. Turns out these were part of the invitation to the Duellist Kingdom. Meaning that Lillian and Yugi were heading to the same place. She stilled hadn't told him the real reason she was going with, telling him that it was to make sure he was safe and to give him support and to help get their grandpa's soul back (which wasn't a lie but she left out the part where she was going to get her boyfriend's brother back). 

The day had finally come for their departure. Yugi was in his room busy packing a few things into his backpack such as spare clothes and toiletries and the golden box where he kept his Duel monsters cards in. Meanwhile, Lillian was doing the same, sneaking in a few snacks for her and Yugi and a few other things such as a first aid kit in case of an emergency. She put on her shorts and black combat boots, a white tank top and her black leather jacket. Once she was packed, she headed downstairs to the game shop, where Yugi was waiting, still wearing his school uniform. Raising a brow, "Why are you wearing that?" Lillian asked as she was getting ready to lock up the shop. Yugi looked down at himself and shrugged, "Well I think they look good on me." He said with a sweet smile. Lillian smiled back and shook her head as she grabbed the keys, "Remind me to take you shopping when we get back. Come one lets go." She walked over to the counter by the door and grabbed one of the bike helmets that sat on it before tossing it to Yugi who almost drops it, a slight blush forms on his cheeks. Opening the door, the Muto siblings stepped outside before closing the door and locking it. Walking over to her bike, she got on it before putting on her helmet and fastening it, her eyes following her brother as he put his on, making her wonder how he managed to get it on his head with that spikey hairstyle of his. He proceeded to climb on behind Lillian and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding on tightly. It was still a mystery as to how Lillian learned to ride a bike and more importantly how she got it. Starting the bike, she glanced back at her brother, "You ready?" "Why do you always ask me th-ahhhhh?" Yugi's question was cut sort as Lillian drove off suddenly, heading for Domino Pier. A soft chuckle passes her lips at her brother's reaction. It wasn't the first time he's gone for a ride with his sister on her bike. Ever since she got back she would come pick him up after school and ride home together, as scared as he was the first time, he grew to enjoy it over time. Even though he still got a fright when they took off. As silly as it was, these were the moments she missed with him.

They arrived at the pier a good half an hour before their departure. Parking her bike in parking lot not too far from the pier, they made their way to the ship, the area packed with kids, any being either younger or the same age as Yugi. Heading towards the cue, Lillian kept her hand on her brothers shoulder, glancing around at the guards noticing they were armed. Her attention was drawn away by yelling coming from the side of the ship, noticing the blond haired idiot that was known as Joey. Yugi heard this too and made his way over to his friend. Wanting to follow her brother, Lillian was stopped by a guard, "Excuse me Miss, are you Lillian Muto?" turning to face him, Lillian frowned and sighed, "Yes, what do you want?" "Mr. Pegasus has asked me to personally escort you around. I'm here to take you to your quarters." Not wanting to leave her brother alone, she turned to walk away, "Thanks but no thanks. I'm fine on my own." She started walking towards Yugi, who was giving one of his star chips to Joey so that he could join the tournament before the guard grabbed her arm and pulled her close, pushing the barrel of his gun into her back, "Unless you want me to spill your guts in front of your brother, I'd suggest you do as I say." Lillian froze in place, in another situation she would have been able to take him out, but she was surround by kids and worst of all her brother, so for now she had to act cautiously. "Will you just let me tell him goodbye?" she looked back at her oppressor, glaring at him. The man growled and let her go, she quickly made her way to Yugi and Joey. Joey smiling goofily as he tried to greet her but she simple ignored him. She sighed as laid her hands on his shoulders, he looked at her worriedly, "Hey, is everything ok?" he sounded so concerned, it warmed Lillian's heart to know her brother still cared about her even though she had abandoned him for year. She put on a smile, "Yeah everything's ok. I'm just being taken to my own room since I'm not technically a dualist. I'll meet up with you a bit later ok?" She spoke in soft gentle voice as she stroked her brother's cheek. Yugi was at a loss of words, it was weird that Lillian was allowed to go with but he didn't question it and simple hugged his sister, "Just be safe ok. I don't wanna lose you again." This pulled at Lillian's heart strings, knowing how it still hurt him...she reluctantlylet go and kissed his cheek, "I'll be fine. I promise." With that she said goodbye to the time being as she made her way back to the guard. He seemed annoyed as she walked her up the ramp,Lillian's eyes locked on Yugi before she and the man disappeared onto the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning for the next chapter. Some bad things happen


	7. Familiar faces...of the bad kind

Once they were out of sight, the guard grabbed Lillian's arm hard, his grip tight enough to leave bruises. "Come. Your room is this way." He said with a rough voice as he dragged her through the empty hallway of the ship. The raven haired girl struggled against the mans harsh grip, growling softly "Easy Mr. Kill-joy. You're hurting me." "Shut up!" he shoved her to the ground. She groaned in pain as her side collided with the wooden floor. When she looked up again, the man was pointing his gun at her, "Unless you want me to blow your brains out, you'll shut your pretty little mouth and do what I tell you!" a smirk forming on his dried lips, "Or maybe I should go find that short sh*t brother of yours-" "You leave him out of this!" Lillian got up and glared at the man. No one, no one messed with her brother. She balled her hands into fists and glared at him, wishing nothing more than to shove his gun down his throat and fire it. But she kept her calm as the man laughed before putting his weapon away, "Good girl. Now let's get moving the ships about to set sail soon." He didn't grab her this time but instead just walked beside her. 

They soon arrived at her room, the man opened the door and shoved Lillian inside before stepping in as well and closed the door behind him, secretly locking it he didn't want anyone disturbing them. Lillian wasn't paying attention and was instead looking around the massive room. The room looked elegant and well decorated. A king size bed with a snow white comforter and rose red pillows covering it. The headboard was dark wood, two matching night stands on either side of the bed. To the right side of the room, was a door leading to a bathroom and in front of the bed was a door leading to a balcony.

She set her backpack down beside the bed before walking over to the balcony doors and slowly stepped outside, looking out over the ocean, the soft waves crashing into the sides of the ship. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in the crisp sea air, a gentle sigh escaping her lips. The ocean always felt so...welcoming to her, as if she had found a source of peace, something that made her feel normal. As she became lost in a day dream, she didn't hear the man remove his jacket and gun holster, setting it on the bed. A cruel smirk played on his lips as he turned towards the unsuspecting girl. 

Lillian was pulled out of her day dream, her eyes flying open in shock as she felt two muscular arms wrapping around her waist, his broad chest pressing against her back. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Well now that we are alone...maybe we can have a little 'fun' on our journey." He said with a dark chuckle as he pressed his cracked lips against Lillian's pale neck. Cringing in disgust, panic setting into her system, she elbowed him in the stomach, forcing him to let her go. He held his stomach in pain, wheezing as he bent over. Rushing back into the room, grabbing her bag before running to the door, desperately trying to pull it open, her eyes widening as she finds that it was locked, "Please open!" she struggled with door, not realizing that the man had made his way to her again, grabbing her and turning her around and slamming her back against the door, grabbing her by the neck with his left hand. She grabbed hold of his wrist trying to pull his hand off her, but the more she struggled the harder he squeezed, cutting off her air supply. She looked at him, her bright blue eyes wide with terror as the man smirked at her, his yellow teeth standing out like cheddar cheese on a bun. She squirmed as her lungs were starting to burn slightly due to the lack of oxygen, "Wh-what do y-you want?! Let m-me go!" her voiced sounded raspy and soft. The man simple shook his head, "You know, I'm actually surprised you didn't recognize me...Lonely Lilly." Those last two words struck Lillian hard, she froze and carefully looked at the man holding her...those eyes, those dark brown eyes that bore through her soul, those eyes that looked at her with so much disgust when she was a child...she knew his face, and it was a face she had hoped she wouldn't see again..."Markiato." Her lips trembled as that name left her mouth. The boy that had bullied and tormented her in the orphanage where she grew up was now once again standing before her. He snickered and looked into her eyes, "I'm surprised that you still remember me my dear Lilly." "How could I forget? Last time I saw you I kicked you off your high horse and broke your manhood." She struggled again, refusing to let Markiato bully her again. But she froze when she felt a cold, rough hand slowly sneak its way under her shirt, the calloused fingers tracing her smooth, curved stomach, "That was a long time ago little Lilly. Back then I was just a simple minded kid, but now I've grown up, and so have you..." he spoke as he looked down at the girl he had pressed up against the door. His hand kept moving up till the tips of his fingers reached the bottom seem of Lillian's bra. 

"I must say I was wrong about you all those years ago. But then again...I didn't expect you to look so...ravishing once you grew up." He looked back up at her as she looked away shamefully as his hand slowly moved over one of her breasts, causing her to shiver and tremble as her eyes filled with tears, 'This can't be happening,'she thought to herself. Squeezing her neck harder, forcing Lillian to look at him before he forced his lips onto hers, and kissed her roughly as his fingers tightened around her neck. At this point Lillian was going to pass out because she could barely breath, she started feeling dizzy. How could she let this happen? She had always been cautious; she never let her guard down. She spent a year on the run, always looking over her shoulder, never trusting anyone she came across, making sure she was never followed. And the moment she lets her huard down, she ends up in this horrifying predicament, ending up in the clutches of the man who once harmed as a little girl, once again had power over her. She felt as he thrusted his tongue into her mouth. A tear run down her cheek...

Suddenly somethig snapped in her mind as Markiato assualted her, his hand squeezing her breast roughly making her whimper. In that moment, Lillian decided that she wasn't going to be his victim again. She growled and bit down on the wiggling piece of flesh that swirled around in her mouth, biting as hard as she could until she could taste blood in her mouth. Markiato quickly pulled away, blood dripping down the corner of his mouth as he held his jaw. Lillian held her throat as she coughed and inhaled as much air as she could until her lungs were filled. Markiato glared at Lillian and growled, "You may look different now, but you're the same little bitch as be-"he was cut off as Lillian punched him in the stomach, causing him to loose his balance slightly before Lillian proceeded to kick him through the face, grabbing his shirt collar and slammed her forehead into his face, breaking his nose again. He groaned and bellowed in pain as he stumbled backwards, his hands covering his face as blood came streaming out of his nose, running over his mouth and chin, dripping onto his shirt. Markiato quickly regained his composure, growling as he refused to loose to Lillian again as he tried to gain his bearings, trying to locate his gun but Lillian was too quick, grabbing the weapon that lay on the bed and aimed it at one of his knees before firing. A loud bang filled the room as the bullet flew through the pervert's knee, shattering the bone. He screamed and fell onto his good knee, holding the other one as blood was gushing from the bullet wound and dripping down his carves and onto the white carpet. Lillian walked over to him and pushed the end of the gun to his forehead, he looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers. "Get up." She growled through her teeth. When he didn't comply, she fired a warning shot through the open balcony before pointing the gun back at him, "I said GET UP!" she screamed at him. He struggled to get up but managed to stand. She shoved him towards the balcony; "I'm never going to let you hurt anyone ever again!" she shoved him hard that he tumbled over the edge of the railing and went falling into the cold unforgiving ocean. As he sank down, the water around him formed a small whirlpool that slowly sucked Markiato down to the bottom of the ocean, never to be seen again.

Standing on the balcony for a while to register what just happened, Lillians whole body was shaking, she looked down at the gun in her hand. She decided to keep in case someone else tried something funny. Who knew what kind of freaks were going to be on the island. She stored it in the waist bad of her pants before slowly stepping back into the room, closing the doors. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily as she held her face in her hands as she tried to calm herself down. She was overwhelmed by emotions, a mix of disgust and horror. She couldn't even think about what could've happened if she hadn't fought him off her, what would...her mind went to Seto and the reasons why she came on this trip. She slowly stood up before she walked into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. Her face was pale, there was blood on her lips and the corner of her mouth and there were harsh bruises forming on her neck. She couldn't let Yugi or anyone see her like this she so she washed her face and dried it, before zipping up her jacket that the collar covered up her bruises. She gave herself one last look in the mirror before grabbing her bag, getting the keys and unlocking the door, leaving the room and going to find her brother.


	8. Escaping the eye.

Back to the past...

Sitting on her bed alone in her room, Femi was sobbing softly and trembling as she was still trying to calm down from her last accident. She was scared, this incident had been the worst by far, this time the shadows had jumped off the walls and nearly consumed the poor girl, nearly destroying the throne room. What was wrong with her? Why was this happening? Would it ever stop?

Hugging her knees to her chest tightly as she buried her face in her arms as she cried, she didn't hear the doors to her chambers opening. Yami stepped in and closed the doors behind him before walking over to his sister, climbing on the bed and crawling over to her, pulling her into his arms and holding her against his chest as she cried. Running his fingers through her hair trying to sooth the poor girls' pain, Femi let go of her legs and instead wrapped her arm around her brother and buried her face in his chest. Whenever she would lose control of her ability, Yami would always be there after wards to calm her down. He seemed to be the only one who would go near her after she lost control. He wasn't afraid of her like everyone else. He cared about her too much to see what a danger she was.

He looked down at Femi, gently kissing the top of her head before whispering softly, "It's going to be ok." "No it's not! I'm a freak! Everyone's scared of me." She screamed out, clinging to her brother. "That's not true. I'm not scared of you. I'll never abandon you." "B-but what if I hurt you?" she looked up at him, her cheeks wet with tears running down her cheeks like a gently stream running down a small creak. Yami smiled at her and cupped her cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb, "That won't happen. I know you'll be able to control this thing one day." Femi sniffled as she rubbed her eyes, trying to stop the water works as she smiled sadly, "You-you really think so?" Yami nodded as he continued to smile, "Yes and that's why we're going to leave this place and find a new home. A place where no one can judge us and no one can hurt us. It'll be just you and me." It sounded too good to be true and yet terrifying at the same time, two kids living in the dangerous streets of Egypt. But they would protect each other and if Femi could learn to control her powers, she could keep both her and Yami safe. "Ok, let's do it." Femi said with confidence and reassurance. Yami nodded and smiled as he sat back, "We'll go at sunset, before night fall." Both siblings agreed and got off the bed, Yami heading to his room and started packing a few things into a sack, making sure that they had enough supplies for their journey...

Back to the present...   
Morning had finally come and the ship had docked at the port of the island. Lillian was beyond exhausted, she had spent the night searching for her brother, not that the guards and crew members would help her. And best of all she got lost on the damn ship, she was certain that she had explored the entire ship by morning. She had even found her way into the boiler room at some point. She was growing extremely frustrated and ended up screaming her brother's name at the top of her lungs. However at the crack of dawn she had finally located her brother and his friends on the top deck, a few of which had snuck on the ship. After meeting up with him, Yugi had told her about this other duellist, Weevil Underwood, who had thrown Yugi's Exodia cards into the ocean and Joey had dived in to get them back. Hearing this, Lillian felt rather guilty that she hadn't been there for Yugi. But at least Joey was there for her little brother, even though she didn't like him much. But she was starting to become friendlier towards him and Tristan.

As they get off the ship, she noticed the guards staring at her, probably wondering where Markiato was. She almost wanted to tell them that they would find him at the bottom of the ocean back at Domino Pier, but she decided to keep quiet. She didn't want to cause anymore trouble than what she already had. The group followed the rest of the guests to Pegasus's castle.

'Sure the guy created Duel Monsters but come on, a castle?' Lillian thought to herself in frustration. Making their way up the stairs and arriving at the entrance of the ancient building, the crowd was welcomed by the game designer himself. Lillian had to admit, he looked more like a drag queen than a man. His silvery white hair reached past his shoulders and covered half of his face, hiding his left eye, a few slivers of gold peeking out from behind the curtain like strands of hair that hung over his face. And his clothes, a red suite with the buttons done up, a white dress shirt and a thin black neck tie to tie the outfit together. But one thing was true, there was something horrid about this man, behind his childish smile and sparkling eyes, Lillian could sense something dark hidden just below the surface and something...almost sad...

After Pegasus's welcoming speech, the crowd dispersed. Yugi and his friends went off with Lillian following them. It didn't take long for them to run into Weevil, being led to a massive duelling arena, completed with flashing lights. The one side was red and the other was blue. Just before Lillian could strangle that pathetic bug boy, Yugi challenged him. With a small flash of light, the short boy changed right before his sisters eyes, his hair was different, the blond bangs that once shaped his sweet face was now slicked back against his black hair, leaving only a few strands to remain around his face. He seemed slightly taller, and the eyeliner he always had on had changed too, a slightly more Egyptian like style to it. And his eyes, they were different; they seemed to be filled with confidence, a hint of cockiness and darkness. The smirk that played on his lips proved Lillian's feelings correct. All this time whenever Yugi had duelled someone or something had taken control of her brother's body, and she had a feeling it had something to do with that puzzle around his neck. She felt uneasy with this, she didn't like it and didn't trust it, the feeling that she gained when he shifted was the same feeling she got that day in her hotel room in Brazil before she returned home. This was why she came home; this was the darkness she sensed before she arrived in Domino City.

As she watched the duel between Weevil and Yugi, she noticed more differences between her brother and this person that had taken control; he was smarter and more skilful, playing more intensely and harshly. Even his voice sounded off, deeper and stronger, like an ancient soul. Halfway through the duel, one of the guards approached Lillian and pulled her to the side, "Forgive my rudness. I am Willam. Pegasus has requested your presences at his castle. It seems that your escort has disappeared, so I will be taking you-", "Are you going to assault me too? Or force me at gun point to follow your command?" Lillian folded her arms as she glared at the man. He looked at the her with confusion, "I beg your pardon?" "My so called escort attacked me and threatened both me and my brother. As for Markiato...I left him behind at Domino Pier." She spat out in anger. The man sighed and bowed in respect, "I am sorry that you were treated so harshly on your journey to the island. But I assure you we were unaware of Mr. Markiato's intentions towards you. I promise that you're in safe hands now." He stood up straight again as Lillian sighed, "Fine, I'll come with you. But I wanna watch my brother finish his duel first." She said before walking back to her brother's friends, leaving William behind.

It didn't take long for the duel with Weevil to end. Lillian had to admit, whoever this thing was, it was good. Maybe there was more to this than she thought. As Yugi got down from the platform, she went over to congratulate her brother. Putting on a fake smile as she looked into the eyes of the spirit that was residing within Yugi, it seemed familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. While lost in thought, Joey, Tristan and Teà came over, moving Lillian aside as they congratulated Yugi. Lillian decided to take this opportunity to slip away. She'd meet up with everyone again once her business was done. Making her way back to William, she took one last glance at her little brother as he reverted back to normal. "Please be careful." She whispered as she followed the man leading her to the castle.

Walking through the halls of the enormous castle, the decorations were old fashioned yet unique, several vases filled with vibrant and colourful flowers, small stands with busts of who knows who, statues placed throughtout the hall and paintings hanging along the walls. They finally arrived at the dining hall, a long table that was covered in all sorts of cakes, savoury treats, fruit and drinks. And at the end of the table, with a glass of wine in one hand and a book in the other and a guard or servant standing behind him, sat the man the raven haired girl came to see, Maximillian Pegasus. William cleared his throat before speaking, "Sir, I have brought Ms. Lillian Muto." Looking up from the pages of his book, the white haired man put on a dashing smile and closed the book, setting it aside as he looked over at the girl, "Lillian dear, how nice of you to visit us on this beautiful day. Please have a seat." Just as Lillian was about to sit down at the far end of the table, the man that was standing behind Pegasus pulled out a chair for her, which just so happened to be to the right of the game creator. Sighing to herself, she hesitantly walked over and sat down, setting her bag down beside her. With a smile on his face, "Why don't you remove your jacket my dear? It's quite warm in here." Lillian glared at him causing the man to chuckle, "Oh don't give me that look. It's not like you have anything to hide from me." The creep had a point. He already knew about her tattoos, so why not. She unzipped her jacket and slowly took it off, exposing her ink covered arms, she hung the piece of clothing over the back of the chair. Pegasus couldn't help but notice the weapon on her side but didn't consider it as a threat since he could take over her mind in case things got out of hand. But what stood out more were the bruises that littered the young girl's neck. Pegasus couldn't help but feel concerned. Sure, he was a villain of sorts, but he wasn't without a heart, "If I may ask, what happened to your..." he asked, indicating towards her neck. Lillian lifted her hand and gently ran her fingers over her neck. Swallowing before she sighed as she dropped her arm, "That's none of your business.", "I have a private doctor here that can look at those bruises-", Lillian slammed her fist onto the table in anger as she glared at Pegasus, raising her voice as she shouted, "I said it's none of your business!" 

Realising what she had done, Lillian pulled her hand back under the table as she calmed herself down, breathing out slowly, "Can we just get this over with? The sooner you give me back Mokuba, the sooner I can return to my brother and leave this place." She tried to change the subject and get back to the matter at hand. Pegasus chose to leave the girl's injuries alone, although it was rather concerning to him. Getting back to the matter at hand, he raised his glass and took a sip of wine, "Why the rush? Why don't we have something to eat? You must be hungry. We can discuss business later." He spoke with a sensitive voice. The mention of food reminded Lillian that she hasn't eaten since yesterday morning, her stomach growling loudly. She quickly covered her stomach with her arms in embarrassment, "It would be good for you it seems. Please, be my guest and eat up." Pegasus said as he dished up for himself. Lillian sat back for a moment, considering if it would be a good idea or not but her hunger was too much and she quickly filled her plate with anything that was in reach. The man standing behind Pegasus poured in some water for the girl as she started stuffing herself with food, eating vigorously. Normally when it came to eating with someone, she was well mannered. But at the moment, she was starving and sitting with a man that made her feel uneasy.

As Lillian was scarfing down a cream covered scone, Pegasus watched her closely, examining the girl's arms. He had only seen the symbols and images in pictures his informants had taken while they were following her. He had been keeping an eye on her since he heard that she was close to the Kaiba family. This meant that Pegasus had something else against Seto Kaiba besides his little brother Mokuba. However he knew there was a lot more to this girl than meets the eye. Clearing his throat, "So why don't you tell me more about yourself my dear?" Lillian looked up at the man, raising a brow while wiping some cream off her cheek, "I thought you knew everything about me." She answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the man. He simply chuckled at her response, "Well that was an understatement. However I do know a few things about you that not even you know." He said as he took another sip of wine and taking a bite of Gorgonzola cheese. "Well are you going to tell me about it?" Lillian asked as she finished the remaining food on her plate, looking at the now empty plate, feeling guilty as she thought about Yugi and when he would eat again. Sure she had packed snacks in for him, but they were in her bag which sat beside her and Yugi was somewhere else on the island. She sighed as she turned to face Pegasus, "Where is Mokuba? I want to see him." She said firmly, wanting to make sure that the little boy was ok. "Oh he is perfectly fine my dear. Safe and sound in his room, receiving the finest food and care." The white haired man said smugly, "That's not good enough. I want to see him, NOW!" Lillian raised her voice, growing impatient with the Pegasus. Letting out a relaxed sigh, Pegasus motioned his guard to go fetch the boy they had been holding prisoner. With a nod the man left, leaving Lillian and Pegasus alone.

Lillian was watching the door patiently, waiting for the man to come back with Mokuba. 'Well, while the girl is distracted, I might as well have some fun and see what is going on inside that little head of hers.' Pegasus thought to himself as the Millennium eye glowed softly as he used his mind reading abilities to see into Lillian's head, but to his surprise, he found...nothing. It was completely empty, as if he was looking into a dark void of nothingness. Perhaps his suspicions were right about this girl, the fact that her arms were covered in symbols that were not part of this world and the images that depicted creatures similar to water type monsters in Duel Monsters and now adding onto the mystery, the fact that he couldn't see into her mind, meant one of two things, either Lillian Muto was a master at keeping her head clear, or that there was something else with this girl. This was going to be a problem however, he couldn't get the codes he needed through his mind games, he would have to get them by force. The door opened, indicating that the guard had returned. However, he was alone. The guard walked back to Pegasus and leaned over, whispering something into his ear, "The boy is gone. He's escaped." Lillian couldn't help but overhear. This meant that she could leave the castle, find Mokuba and get off the island without giving Pegasus what he wanted. Clearing her throat, Lillian stood up, "Well this has been nice but I should get going. Yugi's probably wondering where I ran off too." She was about to grab her bag when someone grabbed her from behind, pinning her right arm behind her back and wrapping his other arm around the girls neck. Pegasus smirked and shook his head, "I'm sorry my dear, but I'm afraid you can't leave. Not until you give me the codes to Kaiba boys private safe." Lillian looked at the man confused. The codes for Seto's safe. Did he mean the safe that held the business documents of KaibaCorp? Lillian's eyes widened as it suddenly clicked in her mind. Pegasus wanted to take over Kaiba Corp and the only way to do that was to obtain the documents. That's why Pegasus took Mokuba, he wanted the key, and that's why he forced Lillian to come here, since she and Seto were the only ones who knew the codes.

Lillian wasn't going to let him get away with it. Thinking quickly, she elbowed her captor in the stomach before flipping him over her shoulder and slamming him onto the table, breaking several plates and glasses. The sound of shattering objects alerted the other guards. They stormed into the room, Lillian proceeded to take out the gun she had taken from Markiato, shooting at the guards, hitting a few of them but nowhere that would be fatal. A few of them managed to dodge the oncoming bullets and drew their own weapons and fired at her. Lillian pushed over the tabled and ducked behind it. Amongst the panic, two guards had escorted Pegasus out of the room, getting him to safety. Lillian got up quickly, about to run to the door which led out of the dining room but one of the guards that shot at her managed to hit her, the bullet grazing her right arm. Hissing in pain, Lillian knew she couldn't go after Pegasus now, she has to get away. She fired a few more rounds, in between trying to put pressure on the bleeding wound. In a last ditch effort to escape, she ran to the window. Firing her last bullet and shattering the window. She jumped through it and fell a few feet, hitting a few stray tree branches on her way down before managing to grab onto one of them before she hit the ground. She panted, trying to catch her breath as she dropped down, landing on her feet with a thud. She winced as she held her arm, blood leaking through her fingers. The wound wasn't deep enough for her to bleed to death but it would eventually need stitches. She looked at the gun, finding it useless since she was out of ammo. she tossed it aside before sitting against the trunk of the tree and tore off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around her wound to stop the bleeding.

She sat for a moment to collect her thoughts and figure out what she needed to do. Getting up once she was done resting and had a plan in mind, she ran off to find Yugi and Mokuba, knowing that she would have some explaining to do...


	9. Reunion of the bad kind

Back to the past...

2 years earlier...a month before Lillian left.

It was a warm and sunny Sunday afternoon in early January. Yugi and his mother were out shopping for school supplies for the new school year, and Lillian was spending the afternoon with Seto and Mokuba. The three of them found themselves sitting in the living room of the Kaiba Manor. The sun was shining in through window, a light breeze blowing through the open windows causing the curtains to wave ever so gently, the TV was on but the volume was low, almost unheard, a cartoon of a sponge and starfish was playing on the screen. The only sound that was heard was the rustling of papers and the fan that was blowing cool air over the group that was situated in the room. The room smelled of old Oakwood and lemon due to the furniture and decorations and the fact that the room was constantly cleaned by the servants working in the household. The room consisted of brown leather couches, one three seater, one love seat and two singular arm chairs, placed in the shape of a square facing the television that was fitted against the wall between two dark wood bookshelves that were packed from top to bottom with old books that no one hadn't been touched in years, yet the covers shone as they were dusted every day. The floor had wood panels over it and was a chestnut brown colour with a fluffy cream coloured carpet in the centre of the room and in the middle of the couches sat a wooden rectangular coffee table; the legs were carved in curved shapes swirling around the four pieces of wood. Usually there was a small potted plant sitting on it but it had been moved and the table was covered in playing cards. The rest of the room was decorated in an old fashioned style, with paintings of scenery and a few statues standing in the corners of the room. The curtains framed the large open windows were a dark red colour with golden patterns worked into the velvet fabric.

Sitting on the long couch, Seto, dressed in jeans and a causal white shirt and nothing on his feet, was going through documents and designs for a holographic device he was planning to create. Lillian, wearing a white blouse with blue flowers on it and a pair of jean shorts that stopped just above her knees, her mother's necklace hanging around her neck and Mokuba, wearing shorts and a yellow short sleeve shirt, were sitting on the floor on either side of the coffee table playing cards in silence. Not an awkward silence but a peaceful silence. However it was interrupted by the sound of a phone vibrating. Setting her cards down, Lillian pulled her phone out of her pocket, checking to who had sent her a message.

"Hey sweetie,We're just about done. We'll be heading home soon. Do you need us to pick you up?Love mom"

Quickly typing in a reply to her mother's message, Seto couldn't help but curiously peek over the girls shoulder to see what she was typing.

"No it's ok. I'll walk home."

She pressed send. A few seconds later a reply came through.

"Are you sure dear? We don't mind."

Just as Lillian was about to type in a response, Seto grabbed the phone out of the girl's hands and started typing. Lillian turned around quickly, "What do you think you're doing?" she tried to take her phone but the billionaire kept it out of her reach as he kept typing, "Just seeing what your secret admirer is saying." He said with a slight grin on his face. Lillian rolled her eyes, "Ha ha, very funny. Now give it back." She demanded as she kept trying to grab it but Seto simple got up and started walking around the room, "You know it's rude to be on your phone while you're visiting friends." He stated, groaning Lillian got up and followed him, "It's not rude if I'm messaging my mother." The browned haired boy picked up his pace, almost starting to run causing Lillian to chase him. "Oh, mummy dear wants to check up on her little girl? How sweet. By the way, when am I gonna meet your family?" He asked condescendingly as he rounded his way behind the couch. "When I feel that it's the right time. Now give it back!" She kept chasing him, picking up speed. Putting her phone in his back pocket, "You'll have to catch me first." He said as he ran out the room, Lillian ran after him shouting, "Seto!"

The two ran throughout the house until they eventually ended up outside in the garden where Lillian finally caught up to him, but tripped and stumbled into the billionaire, causing them both to fall, Seto landing on his back and Lillian landing on his chest. Both teens took a moment to catch their breath before Lillian pushed herself up, still laying over the boy, her hair hanging over her face, the tips of her hair lightly touching Seto's cheeks. Lillian smirked down at him, "Guess I got you Mr. Kaiba." She giggled as her sapphire blue eyes met Seto's ones. His lips curved into a gentle smile and reached up and tucked some of Lillian's hair behind her ear, making her face more visible. His fingers gently running along her smooth cheek causing her to blush, "I guess you did Lilly." He said, admiring her silently as he studied her features, still having a hard time believing that the shy little girl he met at the orphanage had grown into such a beautiful woman. He slowly started to lean up, Lillian responded by leaning in as well, their lips merely a few centimetres apart, when..."Seto! There's a phone call for you!" Mokuba called out, standing on the porch holding Seto's phone in his hand. Both teens sighed as Lillian got off of Seto and proceeded to stand up. Seto stood up and pulled out Lillian's phone and handed it back to her which she accepted gratefully, their fingers touching for a brief moment, "I should be getting home." She said shyly, trying to conceal her nerves. "Yeah, I guess. Should I walk with-" "No. It's ok. I'll talk to you later." Lillian interrupted as she headed back to the house, giving Mokuba a kiss on the forehead, "Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble ok?" she smiled at the small boy as she giggled, he nodded and smiled widely, "I will. Be safe." He said hugging her while Lillian gave one last glance at Seto and smiled at him, waving at him before disappearing into the house.

Seto waved and watched her leave, sighing softly as Mokuba approached him, "Was I interrupting something?" he asked his older brother with a smug look on his face. The older sibling glared at the small boy for a moment before ruffling his hair and taking the phone that Mokuba was holding, "We're just friends." The billionaire said as he walked back into the house, taking the call on his phone. Mokuba remained outside for a moment and giggled, "Yeah, that's what they always say."

Back to the present...

After searching for about an hour for Mokuba and keeping an eye out for her brother and his friends, Lillian stopped next to a small steam and sat down. She took a moment to rest. She felt exhausted and not to mention her body ached. Not just the wound she got when she was shot but everywhere else as well. She had a few cuts and scratches from when she had jumped out the window to escape, not to mention one or two bruises she got when she was falling through a the tree branches. She sighed softly, she wanted to take a moment to just close her eyes and sleep for a few hours. But unfortunately she needed to keep moving. She needed to find Mokuba before Pegasus's men could get to him. She leaned over the stream, cupping her hands and scooping up some water which she used to splash on her face. The cold water felt good against her skin, cooling her off.

Before she stood up, she noticed something in the water. She stared at her reflection, her appearance starting to change. Her hair becoming long and a deep shade of blue, her eyes glowing, her lips turning blue and her skin fading into pale shade of blue. She reached out to touch the water but her reflection turned back to normal, "Well that was weird." She muttered to herself as she stood up. She turned around ready to leave but came face to face with 3 off Pegasus's goons. One of them reached out to grab her but she quickly kicked him in his groin. He bent over, groaning in pain as the other two tried to grab her. She quickly ducked down, the two morons slamming into each other. She took her chance and dashed into the woods, moving as fast as her legs could carry her. But that wouldn't last as she ran smack dab into a large man dressed in a suit; his hair gelled up in a single spike and a pair of sunglasses on his face. Lillian looked up at the man, her eyes widening as she realised who he was. She was about grab her weapon when he grabbed her head and slammed her into a tree that stood beside them, the impact knocking her out. He let go of her as her unconscious body slumping down to the ground, a few drops of blood trickling down her cheek. The man was Saruwatari, Mokuba's bodyguard who had infiltrated Kaiba Corp and had been feeding information to Pegasus.

The 3 goons from before stumbled onto the scene, Saruwatari glaring at them, "How hard is it for you morons to catch one kid?" he kneeled down and scooped Lillian up, throwing her over his shoulder. The 3 goons just looked at each other uncomfortably, before one of them clears his throat before speaking up, "So are we taking her to a cell?" Saruwatari glanced at Lillian when he heard voices coming from the other side of the trees..."So when he comes back he can finish his dream."..."I believe in you Mokuba. Now can you believe in Yugi?"...A smirk formed on Saruwatari's face, "Actually, I have a better idea." He handed Lillian to one of the goons before fixing his tie. "Bring her to Dual Arena 145 in an hour." He instructed the goons before he headed off towards the voices on the other side of the trees, leaving the 3 goons alone with the unconscious Lillian.

The source of the voices was Yugi and his friends confronting Mokuba who had tried to steal Yugi's star chips so that he would have to leave the island, meaning that Pegasus wouldn't be able to take over Kaiba Corp. However before Mokuba could return the star chips, Saruwatari arrived on the scene and captured the small boy. When Yugi and his friends demand that Mokuba be let go, Saruwatari simply smirked and said that he would return Mokuba if Yugi beat him in a dual. He told Yugi to meet him at dual arena 145 in an hour. Yugi accepts the challenge...

An hour later...

As Yugi and the group approach the arena, Saruwatari was standing beside the giant platform waiting for the group. He still held Mokuba captive, smirking at Yugi and the others, "So you came." Yugi glared at the pointy haired man, "I will only warn you once, let Mokuba go." The man chuckled as he shook his head, "I don't think so. You agreed to dual and that's the only way I'll give the boy up. And you know what, lets raise the stakes." As if on cue, the 3 goons from earlier walked into the clearing, dragging Lillian along with them. Everyone's attention moved towards the goons as they stood beside Saruwatari, Yugi and his friends eyes widened in shock and horror at the sight before them. A soft murmur came from Lillian as she slowly started to wake up, her eyes slowly opened; her vision was blurry for a moment before clearing up. Her head hurt, the wound on the side of her head was throbbing but it had stopped bleeding at least.

The first thing Lillian noticed was her brother and his friends, "Yugi?" she muttered out before she looked around and saw Mokuba. Relief and anger filled the young woman as she tried to pull free from the goon that had her hands pinned behind her back. Yugi's fists clenched as he glared at them "Let my sister go you fiend!" Saruwatari chuckled, "Not until you beat the opponent I have chosen for you." Yugi narrowed his eyes, "And who is that?" The goon had a smirk on his face as he indicated to the dual arena, "Why don't you have a look."Everyone looked up at the red dual stand and Lillian's eyes widen. How could he be here? Saruwatari laughed, "He's an old friend whose been dying to see you. He met with an unfortunate end earlier today." Both Mokuba and Lillian looked at ghost Seto, both in shock at hearing that Seto was dead. "But he's come back just to dual you." Saruwatari continued. The younger Kaiba brother shouted in distress, "What are you saying?" While Yugi called out Seto's name, Lillian was frozen in place. How was this possible? Was Seto really dead? No, it wasn't possible! It wasn't possible that the man she loved was dead, even if the man on the dual stand was claiming to be the ghost of her childhood friend and now boyfriend.

The dual between Yugi and Seto starts and Lillian could only watch as Ghost Seto played the cards that she knew was in Kaiba's deck. While Mokuba kept stating that this wasn't his brother while Lillian was stunned silent. It was when Ghost Seto played the first Blue Eyes White Dragon that Lillian felt her heart sink; her eyes welled up with tears and start to run down her cheeks. A gentle wind started to blow as she let her head drop, "Y...you can't be dead..." Yugi and everyone else's attention turned to Lillian as they heard her sobs. "You made me a promise...you said you would come back to me once discovered yourself again...just like I promised to come back to you that night one year ago..." Lillian looked up at Ghost Seto, the tears streaming down her cheeks. The sky slowly started to become clouded, blocking at the sun light. "Do you remember that night?! The night I gave you the card that you're using against my brother?!" Lillian screamed out, gritting her teeth as a light rain started to fall over the island; it was if the weather was feeling the pain that Lillian was feeling. The sea surrounding the island started to become restless, waves crashing into the shoreline. Ghost Seto just laughed at her, "Why would I care about a promise I made to some girl? The only thing I care about is getting my revenge on Yugi." The sadness Lillian was feeling was turning to heartbreak as Ghost Seto spoke. She clenched her fists as she struggled against the grip of the men that were holding prisoner, "How could you say something like that?! You're my best friend! We've known each other since we were children! I...I love you...that has to mean something to you..." the wind blew harder as she spoke.

Yugi and the gang looked at Lillian in confusion. She had known Kaiba? And she was...in love with him?! Mokuba looked at his childhood friend, not knowing what to say to her as the situation was confusing for him too. This couldn't be his brother that was saying such horrible things to their childhood friend. Ghost Seto just laughed again, "Love is such a pathetic thing. The only thing that matter in the world is power and defeating Yugi!" Lillian dropped her head again, her legs giving way was she nearly collapsed to the ground, the only thing holding her up was the men holding her. Yugi looked at his broken sister and let out almost a growl like noise as he turned his attention to Ghost Seto, "You will pay for your cruel words and lies!" Ghost Seto simply grinned as the dual continued.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the world...more specifically at the Kaiba Manor...

Despite what Pegasus and everyone else believed, Seto Kaiba was very much still alive and was currently in the underground hidden bunker. He was sitting at his computer trying to find out what was going on with his company and the fact that his brother had been kidnapped. When he got into the system and discovered the dual arena where Yugi and Ghost Seto were duelling, he tried to initiate a virus to destroy the Blue Eyes White Dragon that was on the field. But Pegasus had caught on to what was going and put a stop to Kaiba's virus. When it seemed that Yugi was going to lose, Seto slammed his fists onto the desk...calling out...

Back on the island...

Lillian had blocked out what was going out around, she didn't want to watch the ghost of her boyfriend defeat her little brother. She had hoped to see them duel under other circumstances, not like this. However she felt something stir with in her, causing her to look up and see that the Blue Eyes White Dragon busy glitching out, its attack points dropping. But suddenly both Yugi and Lillian sensed a familiar presence as the dragon disappeared from the arena. She knew this presence, she'd known it since she was a little a girl and from the look on Yugi's face he knew this presence too. "You know, for a while I actually believed that you had died. That the kid that saved me so many years ago was gone..." Lillian clenched her fists as she spoke, the clouds in the sky becoming darker, the wind blowing harder and the sea around the island becoming more violent. "...But after watching you're Blue Eyes disappear from the field like that..." the dark clouds started to glow as loud claps of thunder filled the air, a few tattoos started to glow on Lillian's arms, causing the goons holding Lillian to look down at her in confusion. This didn't go unnoticed by the others around her, Saruwatari tightening his grip on Mokuba. A smirk formed on Lillian's lips as lightning started to strike around the dual arena, just barely missing Tristian, Tea and Joey. Lillian glared up at Ghost Seto as her eyes started to glow, "...YOU'RE NOT MY SETO!" She yelled out as Ghost Seto was suddenly hit by strike of lightning, causing man to explode, causing his façade to rip away, leaving behind a chuddy looking clown thing. Everyone gasped at the thing now standing in Ghost Seto's place, but what was more surprising was the fact that Lillian had possibly caused this weird weather on the island. Yugi stared at the being in front of him before looking at Lillian, wondering where she could've gotten such power.

While everyone was distracted, Lillian pulled free from the goons, quickly moving away before the men were also struck with lightning knocking them out. Now that she was free, Lillian turned her attention to Saruwatari and Mokuba, "Now for you..." However before another bolt of lightning could strike, Lillian's tattoos and eyes stopped glowing and she suddenly collapsed to the ground, feeling weak. "Lillian!" Yugi and Mokuba called out in concern. Joey, Tristian and Tea rushed to her side, Joey and Tristian kneeling down, each wrapping an arm around her to help her stand. "Are you ok?" Tea asks as Lillian groaned softly in pain, "I...I'll be fine..." She looked up at her brother, "Defeat that freak and save Mokuba!" Yugi nodded and glared at the chubby clown, "Lets finish this!"

While the dual continued, Saruwatari slipped away with Mokuba, heading back to the castle. Yugi wins the dual and sends the freak to the shadow realm. He came down from the dual stand and quickly went to his sister, the weather having cleared since Lillian had collapsed. Lillian looked wearily at her brother, a small smile on her face, "Nice duelling." She pulled away, standing on her own. Yugi chuckled softly, "Thanks. Now you mind explaining a few things?" Lillian nodded as she giggled before groaning and holding her stomach, nearly falling over but Yugi catches her in time. "Are you alright?" the younger Muto asked worriedly. Lillian took a few deep breathes, managing to ease some of her pain, "I'll be fine after I've taken a moment to rest." She looked up at the sky, "Whatever happened just now took a lot out of me." While Yugi's 3 friends stayed with Lillian, Yugi went to get Seto's deck, noticing Mokuba and Saruwatari were gone. 


End file.
